


Futanari One-shots

by WolfCurse



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girl Quest, various - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lemons, Lesbian Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Monster Girls, Multi, Pet Play, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCurse/pseuds/WolfCurse
Summary: One-shots of the female reader and various futanari characters.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 28





	1. Requests

Comment your requests on this chapter. I will try my best to complete them.

If you want to be specific, you can, but isn't required. Specifics can include reader's personality or appearance, plot points, appearance or personality of the futa, etc.


	2. Futa!Fox Goddess x Short!Fem Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a girl gets lost in the woods, come across a Fox Goddess and serve her. She live along side her, until one fateful day...

**(Requested by: LatinReya)**

This chapter begins on Earth, where we see a young woman walking home. This is Lily, a lonely college student doing what she needs to survive. Life for her was never the easiest.    
  
Having been orphaned as a child due to her parents' unfortunate passing, she had lived a rather lonely life. There was also the fact that she had inherited a shortness of height, standing at 5 foot tall, if that. Lily's small frame made her look younger than she really was, even when she acted more mature than everyone else.    
  
As said before, Lily was on her way home, after a long day of dealing with classes, to her rented apartment. She enjoyed living at her rented abode because of the peace that came with it. She also enjoyed the company of her neighbours. She lived on the top floor besides a married couple. They were a fair bit older than her, and both female, but that didn't save Lily from the dirty fantasies that crawled into her mind. She couldn't shake the thoughts away from how they were presented. Their shapely rear ends, their large thighs, their plump breasts... it was all too much for the younger lady. She often tried to shortened her conversations with them to avoid any embarrassment. Lily's shyness always led to this anyway, so she didn't have to try very hard.   
  
This was where her thoughts had drifted to, as her mind started storming images about being in all sorts of compromising positions, being taken at so many angles. During this period, she had failed to pay attention to where she was headed, and soon found herself lost in the woods near the complex she lived in.

To say Lily was confused would be an understatement, as she usually managed to arrive home safely  every other day, even with her mind in a different place. She wandered around, making an effort to return home. But, try as she might, she felt as though she was walking in circles. She was warned when she'd first moved in that getting lost in the forest would have bad results, as all who entered never came back. Lily didn't trust this at first, deeming it as some silly superstition, but was gradually starting to believe.

After what felt like  hours she come across a strange structure consisting of several large stones encircling a plate. Lily was curious as to what this was and decided to investigate. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until she stepped in the centre of the stones. They began to flow a fierce blue, and the plate floated before slamming into her face and knocking her out.

When she came to, Lily looked around frantically to find her belongings, and sighed in relief to find nothing was missing. The moment was ruined, however, by her stomach growling as if it were a rabid wolf. There was also the sight of small red splodges appearing on the floor that caught her concern. The sight made the lost girl raise her hand to her face, only to pull back and find that her nose and forehead were bleeding terribly. Seeing as she had no intention of dying today, she quickly followed her instincts and began walking in a random direction, hoping to find shelter and food. 

Hours passed, Lily's bleeding had lessened slightly and her throat was dry from lack of fluid. Her eyes were threatening to close, but that's when she saw it. Exiting the tree-line, her sore eyes widened to see a beautiful shrine, red tile rooves, smooth wooden walls and flooring, all lined with various golden designs. The building was large, much like a skyscraper near where she once lived. The sight of such a thing, along with the sheer amount of trees, led her to believe she was no longer on Earth, but somewhere else entirely. Outside the front entrance of the building, kneeling on a tatami mat and looking at Lily was a woman. She had beautiful, long golden-red hair and shimmering orange eyes, almost like fire. Her outfit consisted of an ornate robe with a flower pattern sewn around the edges, the robe clung to her well developed figure. What caught Lily's attention most, however, was the pair of fluffy fox ears spouting from atop her head and the multiple tails sprawled around her. 

The woman beckoned Lily over with a wag of her finger, and she was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. There was just something alluring about her that Lily couldn't quite put your finger on. Once she reached her, she quickly took note of the difference in heights. Even though the mysterious woman was kneeled on the floor, she was practically the same height as Lily. She gave a gentle smile and gestured for her to sit besides her, and she complied. The woman then spoke up then spoke up.

"Dear, what brings you all the way out here?" Her voice, oh her voice. It was as sweet as sugar, almost as addicting as such too. Lily briefly explained what had happened to her, about the weird rocks, the plate that hit her face, and about walking around the forest aimlessly. Well, she tried as hard as she could. Her voice was a bit scratchy from lack of water. Once Lily had finished explaining, the woman offered to help her inside and clean up. Once Lily nodded, the woman stood up and confirmed her suspicions. She was _way_ taller than Lily was. She stood by the taller woman's side and just reached her stomach. She gently cupped Lily's hand in hers and led them inside the shrine.

If you thought the outside was amazing, inside was otherworldly. The walls were designed with beautiful tapestries and banners, all depicting what one would assume to be historical events, none of which appeared to be from Earth. She led Lily past a large statue of herself into a side room, where she dampened a towel and began to dab at Lily's wounds. While she helped her recover, she began a conversation about who the both of them were, where they are/came from, among other trivial topics. Through their talk, Lily had learned that the woman was actually a millennia old goddess. She didn't believe that at first, stating how she looked no older than her late 30s. That got a giggle out of her, making Lily blush. To prove her point, the woman created a small flame in her palm. Suffice to say, Lily now knew she never wanted to get on her bad side. The conversation soon came to a close when Lily's stomach reminded her that she was hungry. This made the Goddess, whose name had now been revealed as Inari, stand up and lead Lily to the kitchen/dining area. She sat the smaller girl down by a small table and offered some bread and water, to which she graciously accepted with a small 'thank you'. 

Once she had eaten, Inari offered to let her stay here at the shrine. With the speed at which Lily nodded, Inari was surprised she didn't get whiplash. To go with this, Lily had asked if she needed anything in return. Inari tried denying it, saying she just wanted her around as she tends to get rather lonely living by herself, but Lily insisted. Despite popular belief, she hated freeloading, and believed in equivalent exchange, where once something is taken, something of equal value must be given back. After a few minutes of thinking, an idea came to Inari's head and a smirk graced her lips. She looked at Lily and began her proposal.

"Well... dealing with everything here alone can be oh so tiring. I wouldn't mind having someone helping around." Lily accepted the idea, wanting to stay clothed and fed while also paying back what she owed. This Goddess had saved her, it was only fair she serve her. And so, Lily's life as her servant began.

Time passed, and Lily was still faithfully serving under Inari's command. Being her servant, Lily had come to having to call her 'Mistress' as an act of respect. Inari opposed this at first, but soon saw it as Lily's way of better engaging her new role, so she let it be. Lily, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, bar a few hiccups along the way. She enjoyed serving under her mistress, even having adopted the name of 'pet' from the overuse of it when she was addressed. Although, sometimes it was difficult holding herself back.

What I mean by this is her lustful urges. Whenever Lily gave Inari a massage and felt her firm yet soft muscles, the way she gracefully moved, the way she would sometimes fed her. Lily had always wanted an older woman to take control of her, and now she had most of her dream come true. But soon, she would receive the ultimate satisfaction for her desires. 

It happened on one fateful night. Lily couldn't sleep. The reasons were unclear, but she just couldn't rest no matter how much she tossed and turned. Seeing as she couldn't sleep, she went to have a glass of water from the spring and clear her head. The night was cold, the only warmth Lily gathered was the knee-length gown adorning your figure, the only sounds being the gentle rustling of leaves in the cool breeze. Walking down the halls, Lily eventually arrived outside Inari's sleeping chambers. Deciding it was her duty to do so, she silently slid open the door and checked to see if she was sleeping peacefully. While she was "asleep", the blanket covering her body wasn't over her entirely, leaving her feet unprotected from the night's chills.

Being her pet, Lily wouldn't allow this. It was her duty to make sure she was warm, leaving the blanket like this would surely make the mistress cold when she awoke. Quietly walking over, Lily reached the end of the futon and leaned up to grab the blanket, but hesitated. She looked at the exposed feet and began having various flashbacks, reminding her of the kindness and generosity the fox-goddess had shown her over her stay here. Those feelings she had bottled up? They were all coming out. Lily let out a few tears but no sobs as she leaned down to the mistress' feet. She set a gentle kiss on her soles, each with a quiet uttering of "Thank you". Feeling this, Inari sat upright and looked down at Lily with a small smirk. the young maiden looked up at her and began to slowly shift backwards, fearing she had overstepped her limits. 

Inari, however, reached out to Lily and brought her into a gentle hug. While stroking a hand through her hair, she spoke. "It's alright, little one. You've done nothing wrong. But if your aim was to worship me, I have a few other places you could do it."

**-SMUT AHEAD-**

She leaned down to Lily's face and pressed their lips together. Lily sat up to meet her mistress halfway and kissed back, making Inari's smirk widen. She brushed her tongue over Lily's lips, asking for entrance, to which she obliged. As her lips opened, the goddess shoved her tongue in and began roaming her mouth with it, eliciting a few moans from her 'pet'. Lily made no effort to fight for dominance because a) there was no chance she'd win, and b) her natural submissiveness stopped her from doing so. The kiss parted for a second for Inari to pull Lily's gown over her head and her panties off her legs, leaving the shorter girl's naked form for her to see. She then went back to dominating Lily's mouth, this time allowing her hands to roam her body. They eventually reached her butt, giving it a few squeezes and making Lily moan more. The groping and kissing went on for another minute before Lily started to feel lightheaded. To tell Inari she needed to breath, she tapped her shoulder a few times. She didn't stop, however, until she were just barely breathing. Once she pulled back, Lily began taking in as much oxygen as she could, while Inari seemed perfectly fine. 

"You like my lips?" Lily nodded nod in response, gasping for air. "Well, I think I have something else you'll like." That's when she felt it. There was something hard pressing against Lily's stomach, making her eyes widen. Inari held Lily up with one hand and used the other to undo the sash around her waist, allowing her to remove her robe. Once it was discarded and Lily were sat on her lap, she grabbed one of Lily's wrists and placed her hand on whatever it was poking her. Once Lily's hand touched it, it twitched slightly, causing her to look at it. What she was in place of the regular female parts was a large penis, roughly 11 inches long. She gulped in nervousness at the sight, contemplating whether or not it would fit into her lithe body. Her hands slowly ran across it, stroking it up and own, making the mistress smile and moan. It made Lily happy that she was able to please her mistress, and so she doubled her efforts and leaned down to kiss the tip.

After a few more kisses and strokes, a clear liquid entered Lily's mouth, which she swallowed. It tasted just like the mistress' sheets whenever she had snuck in and licked them while she was busy. Lily tried to put the head into her mouth, but didn't have much luck. To aid her, Inari put her hands on the shorter girl's head and began guiding her up and down her love stick, slowly but surely getting more into her throat. Once had about half of it in her mouth, Lily began to bob her head up and down, pumping what wasn't in her mouth with her hands. The scent and size of such a thing made her senses tingle, the slightest tough made her moan. Before Inari could finish, however, she pulled Lily off and held her over her lap, facing each other. 

"Now, now. We don't want to finish too early, do we?" She husked into Lily's ear, sending shivers down her spine. She trailed one hand to her hip and began drawing her pointer finger in a strange pattern while speaking in a language unknown to Lily. Once she finished, she slowly lowered Lily onto her rod. A few inches in, she felt the hymen. "My, my. Saved yourself just for me, hmm?" She teased, before thrusting the rest in. Lily's mind blanked from sheer pleasure, her mouth hung agape as she held onto her mistress. She thought it would hurt a lot more than it did, but chalked it up to some magic cast by Inari just now. After a moment, she gave an experimental wiggle to see how it felt, only to feel a dose of pleasure. Her head hung slightly, giving her a view of her slightly swollen stomach. Apparently, Inari was big enough to make her belly bulge. Once Lily gave the go-ahead, Inari began thrusting at a slow pace, making sure to make her feel good and comfortable. 

With every thrust, she went deep inside, almost as if she was trying to rearrange Lily's insides to perfectly fit her in. Minutes passed by, and Lily eventually experienced her first orgasm of the night. Her head flew back and her eyes rolled up, her juices running down the cock stuffed inside her. Normally, people would slow down at this point and allow their partner to feel good, but Inari took this as a sign to speed up. With every thrust she gave, she slammed Lily down. Each and every movement turned the shorter girl into a moaning mess. The goddess reached around Lily's head and pressed it onto her breasts, slightly muffling her wails of pleasure. After what felt like an eternity, but what was actually around 5 minutes, Inari made one final thrust and came straight into Lily's womb. By then, Lily had came 3 more times, so she was rather sensitive. Her breathing was heavy as she laid against the fox girl's breasts. She looked at Lily's dishevelled form and tutted to herself. "Come now, pet. You don't think we're done yet, do you? The night is young and I haven't even warmed up yet." 

Hours passed by, the two spent the time in many positions. Right now Lily was laid prone against the bed while Inari had her cock buried in her ass. The fox Goddess laid flat against the younger female, prohibiting any and all movement. Having been alone for so long, Inari had built up a lot of sexual tension. Tonight, she was going to relieve this tension and show how much she loved her pet at the same time. As the goddess speared into Lily's behind, she began telling her pet about how lucky the both of them were to be sharing such an experience with each other. For Lily, it wasn't everyday you can have sex with a hot Goddess. For Inari, she had never met someone so sweet and caring in her long, long life. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh reverberated through the room, signifying the lustful act being committed. After another load of cum being shot into Lily's ass, Inari decided to move on to the next position. 

Lily was laid upside down on the bed with her head hanging off, while Inari kneeled beside her and face-fucked the shorter girl. From this position, Inari could see all the cum oozing from Lily's lower holes, her small breasts bouncing with every thrust. The night went on, the two tried almost every position there was. To finish off their night, they went back to the simple cowgirl style. Once the two came for the final time, Lily fell into Inari's breasts, nuzzling into them like pillows. They were sweaty and tired, wanting nothing more than to rest. This won't be the last time they do something like this, but they will certainly commit this time to memory. And so, not pulling herself out, Inari wrapped her arms and tails around Lily and hugged her tightly as they sell into a deep slumber. 

Come sunrise, Inari had decided that she didn't want to leave Lily's side. So, she wrapped her arms around her and began walking to the bathing suite. Once there, they took a relaxing hot bath, washing away most of the evidence of their recent actions. The only remainder of proof was the way Inari held onto her 'pet', still with her dick inside, mind you. Every day, once night fell, the two would continue their sexual activities, never ceasing until they were both satisfied. No matter how mind-breakingly good it may have been, Lily always managed to retain her sanity, which Inari was thankful for. She didn't want a mindless sex drone living with her. She wanted a person, capable of feeling and sharing her emotions. 

There were some days where Inari would be so obsessive over Lily, she would keep her under her robes throughout the day, keeping them both prepared for the night ahead.

All in all, I'd say they both enjoyed themselves. Both the Fox Goddess, and her little world traveller...

I hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticism, advice or other words of wisdom to share, please do in the comments. And don't forget to comment requests if you have any. I'll try my best to appease you!


	3. Futa!Succubus x Short!Fem Summoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summoner trying to prove her worth messes up a summoning and is punished by a hot demoness...

**(Requested by: Eggsonbread)**

**(Reader will be referred to as 'Grace' when spoken to)**

Grace (you), a fair young lady with bright blue eyes and vibrant lime hair reaching your shoulder blades. You aren't as endowed as most women your age. But where you lack physical attraction, you make up for in spirit and wit. you come from a long family of skilful mages and summoners, all masterful in the arts of magic. You, however, aren't as skilled, always feeling like you had to do better. Your parents always assured you that they didn't care if you aren't magically adept, they loved you for who you are. 

You trusted them, but still wished to do something you thought would make them love you even more: bring home a familiar.

Many magic users had a familiar. It was a thing for being a mage, having someone or something by you side to aid you when you needed them. You hoped that having a familiar would help you be recognised by people as someone who is powerful, as well as gain your parents' recognition for being as skilled as they are.

That brings us to the current scene. In a dark room illuminated by a few candles, you are drawing a summoning circle on the floor using some white chalk. You drew the lines to join together the five points of a star, with a circle surrounding it. In-between the star's edges and the circle, there were various words, phrases, mantras and offerings. You were hoping to summon a powerful familiar. You didn't want just anything, you wanted something cool, preferably a dragon. Because, let's face it, who wouldn't want a dragon following their every order?

You continued to draw the summoning circle. Once it was finished, and everything was arranged perfectly, you kneeled down and clasped your hands together. After taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself down and donning your robe, you began. _'Well, this is it.'_

As you chanted, the offerings began to float and converge together, gathering at the centre of the star. Once they were together, a pillar of blue fire erupted from the drawing. Seeing this as a success, you stood up and prepared to give the familiar an order, but your eyes widened in shock when the flames died down and the creature was revealed.

 _'A succubus!?'_ You had read about these before. Succubi were a species of demon from the underworld, otherwise known as 'Hell'. They were extremely lustful, often using their time to prey upon sleeping men with sexual activities. There have also been various accounts of succubi engaging with females, but that was usually the male counterpart, 'Incubi'. While initially shocked that you didn't get the result you'd hoped for, you couldn't help but admire the demoness before you. She looked to be around 5'6", with bright purple skin, long inky black hair and piercing red eyed. On her head was a pair of scaly horns, on her back was a pair of leathery bat-like wings. A long, thin tail with a heart-shaped tip swished behind her. Her clothing was thin and few, leaving very little to the imagination. As your eyes trailed downward, you took note of the succubus' other features, such as large breasts, slim waist, curvaceous hips and... _'Why does she have a bulge!?'_. Your eyes nearly popped out of your skull. Never, in any Demonology or Creature Encyclopaedia, had you read about succubi having a male genitalia. But judging by the way her panties popped out, there was something in there that wasn't supposed to be. 

"W-why is there a succubus!?" You were beyond confused. You had everything right, so why did a succubus appear? She can't have been your familiar, right?

"My, my. Aren't you a cutie~" She smirked, leaning forward slightly and licking her lips. You leaned back nervously, slowly edging away from her. She smiled at your nervousness. "So, mind telling me who you are and what you did to bring me here?" You gave her a brief explanation about yourself, about how you felt inadequate compared to your family, and wanted to summon a familiar to prove your worth. After hearing your story, her expression saddened. "I know how you feel. When I was birthed and raised, I never felt like I was good enough, always comparing myself to others of my kind. But, rather than following in other people's footsteps, I learned to do things my own way." She gestured to the bulge in her panties. "This is the product of me taking my life into my own hands. If you want to be like your parents, that's fine, but you need to learn how to do things properly~"

You pouted at her, stating that you had everything right. "I measured everything correctly, put them where they need to be. So I have absolutely no idea why you're here instead of an actual familiar."

She looked at you and tried to stifle a giggle. Keyword, tried. "You didn't measure _everything_ correctly. You had a few extra peacock feathers and not enough lavender. No wonder I smell a bit weird." She muttered the last part to herself. "What did you measure with, anyway?" You couldn't give a truthful response. You lacked the equipment to properly measure everything, so you went on estimations. Apparently you got most of it right, unless she was just trying to make you feel a little better. She looked back at you and smirked. "How about we make a deal?"

You quirked an eyebrow. Making a deal with anyone could have bad results, more so with something that literally came from Hell itself. You were about to say you wanted to keep your soul, but she beat you to it. "No, I don't want your soul. I want something else~" She eyed your body up and down. "How about this. In exchange for the proper way to summon a familiar, you give me your body." Your eyes widened in terror. She took notice of this and elaborated on her statement. "I don't mean possession ***you sigh in relief*** I mean having sex." If you were drinking anything, you would've probably spat it out. 

"WHAT!?"

"Think about it. You get a familiar and prove yourself to your family, while I get the sustenance I require to live. And we both get a good time out of it, so it's a win-win." That actually made you think about it. Sure, you would get the instructions for a proper summon, but you would be giving your first time to a creature from Hell that had no doubt 'slept' with countless other people. your thoughts drifted to her penis, wondering what it would feel like to actually have sex. She _was_ a succubus, so she would know what to do and how to make you feel good.

"B-before I agree, can you tell me your name?"

"Of course, sweet cheeks. You can call me Liana~"

You desperately wanted to prove your worth, so you shyly nodded to her. With the confirmation, she sashayed towards you and sat you on a nearby table.

"Don't worry Grace..." she leaned into your ear and whispered, "I'll take good care of you~"

**-SMUT AHEAD-**

She leaned towards your mouth and initiated a kiss. You wrapped your arms around her neck and kissed back, making her smirk. She licked your lip, wanting to enter with her tongue, but you refused, not too sure of what to do. To make you open your mouth, she reached her left hand down to your butt and her right hand to your clothed breasts, giving both a gentle squeeze. The moan you gave out was small but noticeable, and gave the demoness the opportunity to shove her tongue into your mouth and explore the new territory. The feeling of the wet muscle in your mouth felt strange yet pleasant. Not wanting to be left useless, you tried fighting back against her tongue with your own. You lost the battle, having zero experience in kissing while she probably did it daily. It brought a smile to Liana's face seeing you try to be dominant. 

She lessened on the groping and began to remove your clothing. She started with the robe, breaking the kiss for a second to lift it over your head before smashing your lips together again. She then began on your shirt, breaking the kiss then returning to it after the shirt was removed. after, she began sliding your trousers down your legs. Once off, she threw the clothing away to another part of the room, not having a need for them. You were now only left in your underwear, a matching set of panties and a bra, both black for simplicity. Liana pulled away from the kiss and began trailing soft kisses down your neck and collarbone to your breasts.

Once there, she pulled the cups down and licked the hardened nipple. That simple action alone made your back arch and allow a loud moan to escape your lips. "My, my. Sensitive today, aren't we~" she teased. Before you could berate her on saying such embarrassing things, the fully discarded your bra and squished your breasts together before sucking on both nipples simultaneously. With the sound of your moans, you were glad you lived alone with nobody nearby, or you would've surely gotten a noise complaint. The masterful way she swirled her long tongue around the sensitive nubs so gracefully, it sent you to cloud nine. It made you wonder what it would be like if she- 

You shook those thoughts out. You tried to convince yourself that this was just part of the deal and that you didn't need to enjoy yourself, but the skilful way Liana handled your breasts told you to make the most of this experience. That's what you did, moving a hand to the back of her head to hold her to your bosom. she smiled at how you were enjoying the treatment, and decided to give you a little more. Being a succubus, she had an innate tendency to tease her partners, and you would be no different.

After removing herself from your breasts, she trailed soft kisses down your stomach in to your waist. She looked up into your eyes and gave your clothes entrance a gentle lick. It wasn't enough to pleasure you, but you could still feel it there. A minute passed of her doing this and you finally got fed up. "Are you going to eat me out or not!?" It took you a moment to realise what you said, and the moment you did, your face erupted into a deep shade of red. Liana giggles at your embarrassment, but complied nonetheless. She slid your panties off your legs and ran her tongue over your wet folds, ending with a small flick to your clit. She kept doing this, every time resulting in you falling deeper and deeper into a state of euphoria. Deciding she'd had enough of the teasing, she shoved her tongue as deep as it could go inside you. You threw your head back and moaned, feeling a pleasant type of strange from the sudden intrusion. 

Liana decided to explore your insides, swirling her tongue to find your sweet spots. As she curled it upward, she heard you let out a louder moan at the feeling of your g-spot being touched. Seeing this, she began constantly going for that spot, aiming to make you feel good. Through this, you had laced your fingers in her silky black hair and clamped your thighs around her head, ensuring she couldn't move away. She took advantage of this, as you had allowed her to move her tongue deeper inside. She reached a hand around your thigh and began rubbing her thumb against your clit, making you lose your breath. Her actions continued for mere minutes before a wave of bliss washed over you. Liana lapped up your juices from your lower lips and thighs before standing up.

"You seem to have enjoyed that. Want to go to the main event?" You nodded breathlessly, panting from the orgasm you had just experienced. It was your first one, and damn did it feel good. She smiled and removed the panties that were struggling to contain the monster within. Once it sprung out, your eyes widened at the size. Liana noticed your surprise and reassured you that it would fit. "You needn't worry, Grace, I've got something to help with it~" She began stroking your stomach before chanting and drawing a symbol. You only understood a few words, but they were simple ones, nothing that could help decipher what she was saying. Once she finished, a strange feeling enveloped your lower half. You looked down to see nothing had changed, making you silently question what she did. Before you could verbally ask, she pushed her cock into your entrance, making you gasp. A few inches in she felt a barrier, your hymen. She looked to you for confirmation of whether to proceed or not. You just responded with, "You're already in, so let's finish this up." Her entire face was a smirk as she rammed the rest in and tore through your barrier. You felt no pain from the movement despite the roughness. 

"Awe~ look at that~" She gestured to your belly, where a small bulge was present. After a moment of letting you get comfortable, she began to thrust. It was gentle and rhythmic to begin with, easing you in to the new feeling. She gradually began to speed up her thrusts, making your breasts bounce whenever she went in. Your earlier orgasm made it easier to slide in and out of you, which made Liana want nothing more than to pound you senseless. But she refrained, not wanting to ruin your 'innocence' more than needed. She leaned down and latched on to one of your breasts, sucking and gently nibbling it as she rammed balls deep into your dripping core. Your moans spurred her on more, somehow managing to make her go faster.

Your mind was going hazy, your eyes rolling up from the sheer pleasure of such a beast inside you. It didn't take long for you to cum again, signified by a load moan and your love nectar washing over her implanted cock. The fluid only served as a lubricant, allowing Liana to spear into you with greater ease. She kept going, moving her hands from the table to your hips, pulling you back into her thrusts and pushing even deeper inside you. She had probably gone through the cervix, but neither of you cared. Your thoughts were focused solely on the pleasure you two were receiving from the debauchery you were indulged in. The way she pushed seemingly deeper with every thrust pushed you to another orgasm, this time triggering Liana's own. Once you two came down from your sexual high, she pulled out and admired you for a moment. 

Your hair was surrounding your head like a natural aura, your chest was rising and falling in time with your deep breaths. Your belly was slightly swollen as your mixed fluids ran down your thighs. Once you calmed down and could speak properly, you sat up and looked at the noirette. "Is that it?" You asked, hoping you were done.

"Only if you want it to be~" She let out a small giggle, you joined in too. Once finished, you went to pick up your clothes, but stumbled and used the table for support. Liana smirked at you. "Enjoy it that much?" You tried to glare at her for teasing you, but then began to think about it. Yes, you had enjoyed the events that had transpired, but only because you agreed to do it for something you needed. 

"Yeah.. I did..." You muttered, but she heard it. The sight of her cheeks darkening, presumably from blushing, made you smile. Making a tease blush was an achievement to you, as no one had really flirted with you before do to your shortness. 

Liana shook her head and magically created a note. "You held up your end of the bargain, now I'll hold up mine." She hands the note to you. "You missed a few things, but were otherwise spot-on." She then walked back into the circle, the chalk sparking slightly. "See you around, cutie~" With another pillar of fire, she disappeared. You grabbed your clothes and went to the bathroom, deciding it would be best to not smell of sex when shopping. 

Once everything was said and done, you had managed to successfully summon a familiar and make your parents proud. You also memorised the previous recipe, including mistakes, so you could summon Liana again.

Just in case you needed a little relief.

I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Futa!Half-giant x Short!Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A priestess heals an injured half-giant when seeking shelter from the rain. Once she's finished, she's in for a large surprise...

**(Requested by: Reve-Lucio)**

I won't notify when the smut starts, since a lot of this is  gonna be sex.

Rain. That's all one could  hear, all one could see. Rain falling heavily in the vast countryside. Rushing through the rain is a young woman. She is dressed in some white robes, darkened by the way they were  wettened by the downpour. She is trying to find a shelter from the rain. Her clothes were all wet, clinging to her body and revealing her frame to the world. She was somewhat developed, having plump breasts and curvy hips. She isn't tall, only being 4'9.

Although her sight is slightly obscured by the rain, she manages to locate a cave nearby, and decided to take shelter there. Rushing in, she caught her breath. Running in wet clothes was annoying, as the absorbed water added extra weight. Now in a dry place, the lady removed her robe and began wringing it out, hoping to at least make it somewhat less drenched. From the removal of her robe, her features were revealed. Stunning ocean blue eyes, seemingly brightened by her braided waist-length blonde hair. Under her robes she wore a tight brown shirt with black leggings. On her feet was a pair of simple shoes, nothing too extravagant. there was also a thin chain necklace around her neck, holding a silver cross. Being a member of the Church, she followed the beliefs of God, and wore simple clothing to symbolise her devout faith.

As she wrung her robe, she stopped for a moment when she heard a groan nearby. Because this was a cave in what was basically the middle of nowhere, she was a bit cautious approaching, but did so nonetheless. One of the beliefs taught at the Church was that all life is sacred and should be protected. Upon approaching the source of the groaning, the priestess gasped and rushed over, seeing that the noise came from a woman on the floor. She was slumped unconscious against the wall, her body littered with various cuts and bruises, the most prominent being a large gash on her left shoulder. She wore very little clothing, just covering the essentials. Her hair was a wonderful red, tied in a low ponytail. The colour of her eyes was a mystery, as they were currently closed. Although her body was covered in injuries, she was very muscular, having a six-pack and biceps that put most  men's to shame.

The blonde gently laid the taller woman on the floor, being careful as to not injure any more. Kneeling besides her, the priestess put her hands over the redhead's stomach and closed her eyes, activating some of her magic. Her magic specialised in healing, as did most others in the Church. Over the next few minutes, the cuts and bruises began to disappear without a trace. The only thing left was the gash on her shoulder. The blonde wasted no time in putting her hands over the wound, starting her magic up again. A bright green glow emanated from her palms, slowly making the gash heal up. Once the healing was finished, all that remained of proof was the large scar in place of the wound.

A few minutes passed, and the blonde spent the time analysing the person before her. She was likely a half-giant, if the muscles and tall height were anything to go by. Soon, the redhead began to sit up. Once she did, however, she groaned again and held her groin, suddenly feeling herself harden. The priestess looked on with concern. "M-miss, is everything alright?" The half-giant snapped her attention to the voice, staring down with a predatory gaze. She shifted her arms slightly, letting the priestess get a glimpse of what the woman was hiding with her hands.

Judging by the large penis protruding from the loin cloth, she was part futanari. The blonde had read about these in a book she received for her recent birthday about various demi-human species. Off all intelligent species, futanaris, or simply 'futas', were the rarest, often having to cross-breed to maintain their species. they were all female and had large dicks that put most men's to shame. This one was particularly well endowed, her length being around 8 inches if she hazarded a guess. The sight of this alone made her nervous. but her fears were doubled when she remembered something very important should you encounter a futa: they were extremely horny. Due to their low numbers in species, they have an extremely high libido, fucking anything nearby that had holes to fill.

And that’s what was about to happen, as the half-giantess pounced on the priestess. “W-what are you doing!?” She yelled, finding herself pinned to the floor. Her hands were held together by one muscular hand as the other  literally tore her leggings off.  The redhead was breathing heavily and her cock was dripping with  precum , throbbing in arousal.  The redhead ignored the blonde's question and  pushed herself into the smaller woman’s virgin hole. Being a follower of God, she was a virgin,  ensuring her devotion to the Lord, and the Lord only. 

The half-giant didn’t wait for a second, immediately  thrusting herself in and out at high speeds.  The blonde beneath her began praying mentally, as she couldn’t formulate any words from her mouth without moaning.  As the fucking continued, the half-giant  used her free hand to pull the priestess into her thrusts, letting her reach even deeper. The priestess could feel her cervix being hit with every thrust, but couldn’t deny the pleasure she was experiencing. 

_ ‘Why is this happening, God?’ _ she thought to herself, hoping an answer would unveil before her, only to be met by faster thrusts. The cause of the increased speed was the  half-giant readjusting to sit on her knees, giving her an easier time to control her movements. Although, there was almost zero control present, just pure lust. 

The blonde soon found herself feeling something, like a coil tightening inside her stomach. She tried to warn the redhead of this feeling, but  her voice was drowned out by the sound of her moans and clapping skin.  After a few more thrusts, she felt something new, a wave of pleasure washing lived her as the coil inside seemed to snap. This didn’t halt the  embedded  futa , but instead spurred her on more. The juices released by the blonde allowed for slicker movement, serving as a natural lubricant. The half-giant  kept up her movements, quickly pounding away at the shorter female and her resistance. 

After a few more minutes of intense thrusts and another orgasm from the priestess, the half-giant  thrusted as deep as she could and came herself, unleashing a large amount of cum straight into the love hole.  She didn’t stop at that though, quickly pulling out and flipping the priestess onto her hands and knees before once again entering  her pussy. 

She began her insane thrusting again,  her hands on the  blonde’s hips to pull her back into the thrusts. As the blonde's arms fell weak, she fell to the floor, her butt still in the air being pounded at vigorously. Her moans echoed throughout the cave, anyone passing by would know exactly what was going on. The priestess took the moment to reflect on what was happening. She healed someone, she was having sex with said someone, she felt something of absolute bliss. She came to the conclusion that she was being rewarded. Rewarded for her servitude and good will. Perhaps God had finally seen how good a Samaritan she truly was and was being gifted the right to bear the children of a dying race.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt herself being pulled up, her back against the redhead's chest while still being mercilessly pounded. To keep her up, the half-giant used one hand to hold the blonde's hips and keeping her thrusts hard, the other moved up to remove the top and grope her perky breasts. The new treatment only amplified the pleasure, and soon the shorter female came again, making her folds even slicker for her dominant acquaintance. The futa was nearing another release too, so she moved both arms under the priestess' legs and held them up to her shoulders, allowing her to her as deep as possible. The sound of their skin clapping together continued for a moment, before being drowned out by their synchronised moans, each releasing their fluids. 

The day was young and the half-giant was nowhere near satisfied, moving on to another position as to keep up the rough session. She had the blonde pinned against the wall and prodded her meaty stick against her second hole. She slowly slid it in, the process being easier due to her shaft being coated in their liquids. Once she was fully in, she began her thrusting. It was slow to start with, the tightness being comparable to a vice-grip. But once she got a rhythm going, and the inner walls began to loosen up, her thrusts became more intense, slamming herself as hard as she could to get herself off. The speed and power of her thrusts would've hurt one of them, if the cute butt she was pounding wasn't acting as a cushion. the way the priestess' ass cheeks rippled whenever they were touched aroused the redhead more, her thrusts increasing in speed. For the smaller woman, it was strange. She should've opposed this, anal sex was forbidden by God, so why is it she enjoyed this so much, actively demanding more?

Never once did any of them do anything but fuck during this time. The half-giant never said anything, just kept up her vigorous poundings while the priestess moaned and begged for more. She never swore, that was beyond a follower of the Lord, but she still managed to sound pleading enough for the redhead behind her to keep going faster and harder, sending them both to cloud 9. Soon, the tight grip and the loud moans pushed the futa over the edge, cumming as deep in the blonde's as as she could go. 

From there, they fell further into the depravity, going in many different positions. After the anal against the wall, the priestess rode on top of the redhead. After that, they spooned, the futa pounding away against the shorter's ass. After that, they stood up for another sort of doggy-style, but the blonde was leaned forward, her arms being used to pull her back against the intense thrusting of the half-giant.

They went for hours and hours, until they finally finished for the day. After releasing her load over the priestess' chest, the redhead sat back against the wall, her dick finally softening. Her most recent ejaculations had been on the blonde, rather than in. The half-giant then stood up and went to the cave entrance, likely to leave. The only sound present was the priestess' panting, trying to catch her breath. Once she was capable of breathing regularly, she weakly raises her arms and began to pray, thanking the Lord for being allowed to experience such pleasure and having the opportunity to bring new life into the world. 

Once she finished her prayer, she held a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself, proud that she could help a dying race.

I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Tall Futa!MILF x Shota & Loli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two orphaned siblings are saved from their poor state by a generous woman. She takes care of the two in her own way...

**(Requested by: Stealer)**

Before reading, this chapter contains children/young teenagers. If that makes you uncomfortable, do not read. It isn't rape/non-con, but I still don't condone underage sex. I'm only doing this because it's a request. Also, mentions of abuse. You've been warned!

Autumn. The third season of the year. Many people are out admiring the falling leaves, wearing more and more clothing as the days pass and the temperature drops in preparation for Winter. Summer had just passed, so the weather was still somewhat warm. In the streets of Harbour City **(Yes, I've started giving places names now)** one can see the bustling of the marketplace, people rushing between shops to buy food and other supplies for the oncoming cold. Among these people is a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes, standing at around 4'8, not too bad for a 13 year old. He is running through the streets to an alleyway, where he hopes to escape his pursuer. 

Why was he running? He had stolen a baguette from a bakery. He and his sister had ran away from home after their father turned into a... less than likeable person, we'll say. Their father had become abusive after his wife died in an accident on a train while on a business trip. He ended up taking his anger out on his children, making them fear him in the process. One day, young Eli, the boy who stole the baguette, took his sister, Stacy, and ran as far from home as they could. What they hadn't considered when leaving was where they would stay. Since they had nowhere to go, they lived in alleyways and ate the scraps left out by other people or stole what they couldn't afford. That led to the current scene.

Turning into an alleyway, Eli ran and hid behind a bin, his small stature obscured by the metal container. Behind said bin was his sister, Stacy. Like Eli, she had blue eyes and brown hair, but hers was longer and somewhat neater. She was 2 inches shorter than her brother. Neither had much muscle, having lived on the streets and eating minimal amounts of food for a few weeks at this point. Their situation wasn't helped by the fact that Stacy was ill. Without proper clothing and nutrition, the two were susceptible to to colds. Stacy, unfortunately had been unlucky enough to come down with the flu, and had trouble doing the simplest of tasks, even eating. She was thankful for her brother being there for her. Despite being a year apart in age, they were practically inseparable, doing almost everything together. There were exceptions, of course, such as bath time or changing clothes. 

Eli was now helping Stacy eat her food, pulling off small pieces of the bread and handing it to her. While eating her food, she let out a few coughs, not feeling very well. One such cough was loud enough to bring the attention of a passer-by. Mariah, her name was. She was tall for a woman, being 6'8. She had silvery blonde hair running down her back like a graceful waterfall and eyes greener than a forest in spring. She had exceptionally large breasts, earning jealous looks form nearby females and gawking from passing men. She was going through town, buying various products she needed for groceries while simultaneously shooting down any and all confessions towards her. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with someone, it was because she didn't think they could handle her. Mariah had a genetic disorder called hermaphroditism, otherwise known as 'futanari', meaning she was a female with a dick. She, however, was a bit different from other futas, as she had not one, but two dicks, both of incredible lengths. How she managed to hide such monsters in public was a mystery, especially since she had a tendency to wear tight fitted jeans. 

As she was returning home, she heard a cough from the alleyway she just passed. She stopped for a moment, thinking she may just be hearing things, but went in when she heard another cough. Walking into the dark area, she called out. "Hello?" The sound of hitching breath was the response, making her be more careful. "I'm not here to hurt you. Is everything alright?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. Slowly, two heads popped out from around the bin. She was surprised to see children here, not expecting to see them at all. She was about to greet them, but was interrupted by the feminine child bursting into a coughing fit. "Oh dear, we need to get you checked up!" She sounded genuinely concerned, which surprised the two youngsters. They were still a bit cautious, not entirely over the trauma they went through with their father. Eli, however, tried refusing, saying they'd be fine without help. Mariah didn't relent. "If you stay out here, her condition will only worsen. She needs treatment, or who knows what'll happen..." With a huff, Eli gave in and allowed the woman to bring them with her. He was still being cautious, believing that this woman was acting nice to gain their trust, then she would do something else. Something not nice. He was doing this for his sister, nothing more, nothing less. 

\-----

Once they arrived at the house, the woman, whose introduced herself to them as Mariah, unlocked the door and ushered them into the living room. She told them to wait on the sofa while she grabbed the medicine before rushing into the kitchen. Eli and Stacy sat in near-silence for a minute, the only noises being the occasional cough from Stacy or the movement of cupboard doors from the kitchen. Mariah soon returned to the living room with a small spoon, a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. Eli was still a bit sceptical. "What's with the water?"

"It's to wash down the medicine. I know it's not the best tasting thing out there, so I figured it'd be easier to swallow with this." Eli stayed quiet after that, silently observing Mariah's every move. HE didn't show it, but he was relieved when he saw the woman did nothing to harm them, checking to make sure they were okay every few minutes. Once Stacy had swallowed the medicine, she quickly took a large gulp of water, after which she stuck her tongue out in disgust of the taste. This childish action elicited a giggle from Mariah. "I know, it doesn't taste nice, but it'll help you get better. So please try to bear with it."

After that, Mariah let the two explore her home and get accustomed to their surroundings. Stacy was still relatively ill, so they couldn't leave just yet. After they'd gotten an understanding of the area, they went back to the living room to rest. That's when Mariah walked in. "So, what do you want to eat?"

\-----

A few days had passed, Stacy was recovering exceptionally well and had even started growing attached to Mariah. The same could not be said about Eli. Right now he was storming off into his room. he had just had a rant at Mariah because he still didn't trust her, even after she did nothing but make sure he was comfortable and cared for. At this point, Mariah was confused. What could have possibly happened to make someone so young so hateful towards people?

This question plagued her mind like a bad smell, not wanting to leave until something was done about it. Stacy used the opportunity to tell Mariah about their childhood. About how their mother had died, how they barely knew their mother, that their father often lashed out in anger from the simplest things. Stacy was in tears by the end of it, but her crying slowed when she felt herself being embraced by Mariah. Hearing the cries, Eli rushed out of his room and assumed something was wrong, nly to be baffled by the sight of his sister and 'guardian' hugging and crying together.

"Hmmm" Eli hums to himself, observing what was happening. 

The females break their hug and look to see Eli sitting across from them. "Oh, Eli. Hello." Mariah greeted awkwardly. Why was she awkward? She had boners. Well, they weren't at full mast yet, but they were getting ready. It gave her an idea, but she didn't want to push her luck. "Stacy's told me about what happened to you, and I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's fine, you didn't know. I'm still not sure I entirely trust you though." His eyes narrowed slightly at her.

She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Well, I have an idea of how we could begin trusting each other more, but I'm not sure if you'll both agree..."

**-SMUT AHEAD-**

Eli slowly nodded his head, wanting to know what her idea was. With the confirmation, she stood up and began removing her jeans. Eli was going to protest, but his words hung in his mouth at what he saw. He didn't know the female anatomy very well, but he knew that what she had there wasn't female, but male instead. In place of the regular female parts stood 2 long dicks, both nearly as long as Eli's arm. Mariah was nervous, so she spoke up. "I-I know this isn't what you were expecting but hear me out. My idea was to have sex with the two of you. If you would trust me with your bodies, I would be gentle and try not to hurt you." 

"O-okay" Eli turned to his sister in shock, seeing as how she had responded. "I trust you. Just, be gentle..." She finished meekly, likely scared of the large cocks in front of her. In an act of comfort, Mariah kneeled besides her and stroked the brunette's hair.

"Don't worry, dear. I would never even dream of hurting you." She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Stacy's forehead. She then lifted Stacy up and held her close, pressing her lips against the younger girl's. Almost instinctively, Stacy kissed back, wrapping her arms around Mariah's neck. Their lip lock continued until Stacy pulled back needing air. "So, how was it?" Mariah asked softly.

After a few more deep breaths, Stacy looked up at her caretaker. "It was... nice." She leaned in for another. "C-can we do it again?" Instead of answering verbally, Mariah leaned in and began kissing the brunette again, this time moving her hands downward. They reached Stacy's skirt and slid under it, moving to her panty-clad rear. Mariah gently squeezed her hands, feeling the flesh cave under her touch. Stacy's mouth opened and emitted a sound she wasn't familiar with. She pulled back in shock and apologised for the sudden noise.

Mariah just shook her head and spoke. "It's alright dear. That was a 'moan', it means you're enjoying this." Stacy confirmed that she was, indeed, enjoying the groping by going in for her third kiss. 

Eli, who was watching this, felt something. The way his sister was moaning as her butt was squeezed, the way Mariah was so gentle and kind, it gave him a strange feeling in his pants, like something was hardening. He reached for his shorts and slid them off. He them saw something bulging inside his boxers. Once he took those off, he stared in surprise. His own dick was hard, like Mariah's were, only his was much shorter. His was around 6 inches, pretty big for a guy, but he didn't know this, having not researched dick sizes before.

Back with the girls, they had advanced their kissing by intertwining their tongues. Neither fought for dominance, their tongues coiled around each other's. Once this kiss was finished, Mariah trailed one of her hands between Stacy's thighs to her clothed pussy. The brunette let out a gasp at the touch and blushed a little. She was being touched in what she was told were her 'private parts', areas that she shouldn't let others see or feel. She didn't stop the blonde from pressing her fingers against the area, but encouraged it, grinding against the fingers. Mariah moved Stacy's panties to the side and began rubbing against the younger girl. After a minute of rubbing, she slowly inserted a finger. the blonde gasped at the sudden intrusion, Mariah took this as a sign to let her adjust. A few moments later, she gave an experimental wiggle and received a moan in response. Mariah started slowly pumping her finger in and out, being careful about the speed she went at. While her right hand was busy with fingering, she used her left to remove Stacy's top and bra, leaning in to suck her small breasts. The brunette's moans increased, her grinding became rougher as she felt one of the large dicks rub against her thigh. 

With Eli, he was stroking himself to the sight. He knew it was wrong, his mind was telling him this. But his body had other plans as he stroked his length with his hand.

Mariah, deciding to continue her efforts, laid Stacy down on the sofa. She then trailed kisses down her stomach to her pussy, where she gave a long lick. Stacy knew she enjoyed this, and Mariah was shown by the wetness. Mariah gave several licks to the virgin hole before sticking her tongue in. Stacy threw her head back and moaned, which the blonde took as a signal to continue. She gently thrusted her tongue in and out, making Stacy writhe and moan in pleasure. Upping the ante, Mariah began curling her tongue upwards, making Stacy gasp as she hit her sweet spot. The blonde continued to touch that spot, every time making Stacy tighten more and more. She went for a few seconds more before Stacy moaned out that she felt something weird. Mariah knew what she meant, so she continued until the brunette let out an exceptionally loud moan and came, her fluids entering the blonde's mouth which she swallowed happily. Stacy panted as she came down from her high, questioning what she just felt.

"You 'came', Stacy. When you feel lots of pleasure, you eventually 'cum'. It's a good thing, it shows me you enjoyed it." Mariah explained to her as she nodded, agreeing that she did enjoy what happened. Mariah turned to Eli, who had been touching himself the entire time. She walked over to him and took her jumper off, revealing her g-cup breasts struggling to be contained by her bra. She took her bra off and engulfed Eli's member in her mammaries, only leaving the tip visible. she put her hands on their sides and began lifting them up and down, massaging the dick between them. The feeling of the soft melons sent a pleasant sensation through Eli's body, moaning loud. to add to the pleasure, the blonde licked the tip whenever she lowered her breasts. This allowed her saliva to lubricate the shaft, allowing for easier movements and extra pleasure simultaneously. She continued these ministrations for a few minutes before Eli said he felt something. Not even a second later, he bucked his hips forward, a sticky, white substance shooting out over Mariah's tits and face. She moved to sit on the sofa before turning to the siblings.

"Okay, to make the last part easier, I need these to be wet." The siblings looked to each other and nodded, moving in front of the cocks and began licking along them. They spent time licking before switching to sucking the bulbous tips. They never did the same thing. While one licked and pumped the shaft, the other sucked the head and fondled the balls. Once she thought her cocks were lubed up enough, she told the brunettes to stop. 

"I just need you to lay on each other now." The two were slightly confused but obliged anyway. Stacy laid on her back while Eli laid on top of her, facing his sister. Mariah kneeled behind them and asked if they were willing to continue. Once they both nodded, she aimed her dicks at their buttholes. She then slowly pushed herself in, being careful not to hurt them. She wanted them to trust her, so she wanted to be as gentle as possible. The siblings hugged each other, feeling their insides stretch to accommodate the cocks impaling them. Mariah didn't fit everything in, only 7 or so inches, less than half her length. She didn't care, however, as this was a time for building trust, not seeing how much she can stuff them. Once they settled, she began slowly thrusting into them. Soft moans emitted from the three of them, all feeling pleasure from their actions. It didn't take long for the siblings to reach their end again, Stacy's juices running down her thighs while Eli came on his sister's stomach **(On, not in)**. Mariah continued to gently thrust into them, slowly reaching her own climax. When she felt it about to happen minutes later, she pulled out and shot her load over them, painting Eli's back white as they too released. 

The brunettes were tired after all that and slowly drifted to sleep, but not before Eli admitted to trusting her more. she smiled at this and decided to clean them up, not wanting to leave them a mess as they slept peacefully.

\-----

A few months had passed since that day, the three had grown closer ever since. They had their "Therapy Sessions" regularly throughout that time, gradually trusting each other more each time. Today, Mariah had one final challenge to see how much the siblings trusted her. Her idea was to have the two on her cocks while she went around town for various activities. They had to trust her not to expose them. Somehow they agreed to it. when the time came for them to leave, Mariah donned some baggy clothing so people wouldn't notice her bulges, along with a thick baggy jacket so the siblings would have less of a chance of being caught. 

Their first act was a jog. Mariah took a jog through the park for some exercise. While she jogged, the siblings had to try their best to keep quiet as they bounced on her dicks. They didn't need to do much, their voices were muffled by the jacket and there weren't many people around anyway. Once she was finished with her exercise, she decided to treat them to a movie at the cinema.

Once there, she paid for the ticket and snacks before sitting towards the back of the viewing room. To ensure Eli and Stacy could properly see the movie, there were four conveniently placed buttons on the front of the jacket. They were loosely sewn on so they could be moved to the side for them to peep through. Throughout the movie, Mariah would "accidentally" drop some popcorn down her shirt, giving the siblings something to eat. She couldn't do much for drinks, though she promised to get them smoothies next Saturday. 

Once the movie ended, they decided to head home. It was peaceful along the way, the calming breeze, the snow falling gently, it was a very serene atmosphere. The tranquillity was interrupted when a man came running up to the blonde. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was shorter than Mariah, possibly around 5'7". He wore thick clothes of various colours, including a patterned scarf which barely hid his stubble.

"Hey excuse me. Sorry, but I'm looking for my kids. They're a boy and a girl, around 13 years old. They've got brown hair, blue eyes, have you seen any like that nearby?" He asked with 'concern'. Mariah was good at reading people, so she could easily tell that this man really didn't care. The man also matched the description of the brunettes' father. That wasn't her problem though. Her problem was the fact that he had just perfectly described Stacy and Eli, both of who were now hugging each other and shaking in fear. The shaking made Mariah stifle a moan, but she managed to power through and speak normally.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen anyone fitting that description." She was lying through her teeth, but the man didn't notice. He lets out a sigh and a small apology before leaving. Mariah continues her walk home, slightly speeding up to get home sooner. 

\-----

Once she arrived home and locked the door, she told the siblings that they were home and took off her jacket. What she didn't expect was what Stacy and Eli did next.

"Thank you for saving us, mama!" Stacy shouted, leaping up and hugging Mariah with a death grip.

"We love you!" They shouted together. Her heart. Her poor, poor heart. It melted right then and there. She kneeled down and hugged them tightly to her. She let out a few tears, happy ones, and responded:

"I love you too, my loves."

\-----

Since then, the three could never have been happier. Mariah had adopted Stacy and Eli as her own children, and moved far away so they wouldn't have to deal with their father again. Their "Therapy Sessions" still continued, not just as a way to build trust and overcome their trauma, but also to serve as a reminder of their newly kindled love.

As family, and as lovers.

That's probably my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
